The Dragonborn's Apprentice
by Artemis Faery
Summary: Zathra, the Dragonborn, has no intention of taking an apprentice, until she finds Jade, a lowly street rat who has never left Markarth. Zathra has enough problems already with the Thalmor weeding their way back into Skyrim's government, plus the annoying Imperial Marcurio who is trying to steal her heart. Will she be able to kick Thalmor butt, fall in love, and train a apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

**These are both my OC's, Zathra is my Dragonborn and Jade is my OC street rat. I'm sorry; I was attacked by vicious plot bunnies… **

***SPOILERS* **

**Please Review! Let me know if you want me to continue!**

* * *

**The Dragonborn's Apprentice **

My name is Jade; I live with my family in the Warrens in Markarth. It is always cold here; sickness is always hanging its dark cloud over our heads. We hear the great rumors of the Dragonborn and all her great adventures; I wish I could be like her. Strong and brave, saving Skyrim from all the dangers, killing dragons, doing great deeds! But no, I am here living with my mother, father and younger brother in a cold, dirty, skeever hole. Our 'house' or should I say, cave, is nothing more than a big hole in the wall with a door. I and my brother share a hay pile; he is 12 while I am 16. My father is sick and my mother is a prostitute. Father hates what mother does, but he is not going to live much longer. I try my hardest to take care of him, but no matter what, he will not get better. My mother hates my father, if it were up to her she would slip poison into his food to be done with him. I won't let her. My brother is scared, with the uprising going on in our city; we don't know what will happen to us. We barely have enough food, we starve most nights, and sometimes my mother will have enough gold to feed us some bread. I have never left the city, 16 years and I have never seen the outside world. I have heard magnificent tales of dragons, magic and werewolves. The only glimpse I have gotten of Skyrim's vast terrain was on one of the walls surrounding Markarth. But I was quickly shooed away by one of the guards. They all knew who I was, and almost the entire male population of them had bedded my mother once or twice. My mother disliked me; I am my father's child, while my brother is my mother lover's child. She has always favored him over me. She is up to something, I know it, and I think she wants us dead, me and my father. I am afraid to eat in fear that she has slipped poison into my food. I get hungrier and hungrier every day. My job as a barkeep in the Silver-Blood Inn doesn't give much income. Whatever gold does come from it, I spend trying to feed my brother and father untainted food. The goings are getting rough around here, Margret was recently murdered on the street. The uprising is getting stronger.

xXx

I was wiping down the counters in the Silver-Blood Inn when a man burst in and cried.

"There has been another forsworn attack! Nepos the Nose has been murdered!" The people within the tavern all gasped with horror. "The Dragonborn is said to be behind it!" Another wave of gasps passed through the crowed.

"I just saw them leading her away!" He cried again, this upset me. The Dragonborn was said to be a hero, not a forsworn conspirator! I simply kept wiping the counters, lost in my own thought.

xXx

That night I was walking home from my job when I heard yells of frights and blades hitting flesh. My eyes widened when I saw a large group of forsworn running through the streets, killing every guard within their path. I screamed and ran for the warrens, I was dodging angry forsworn and Markarth's guards. I saw a large part of the main group break off, they were lead by a woman in miner's clothes, she had two glowing blue swords, and she was fast and deadly. Obviously one of the leaders, her face was in shadow, I could not see her features. I ran down the wooden paths that lead to the warrens, by the time I reached the large brass doors I was gasping for air. I felt like my heart was going to explode, I had never run so fast in my life. I scrambled into the Warrens; all the inhabitants were huddled in fright inside their 'rooms'. When I reached mine I saw my mother hugging my brother.

"Where have _you _been?" She spat with hatred

"I was just coming back from my job, the forsworn conspiracy! They are killing all the guards! Taking over the city!" I gasped. My mother's face went pale, her lover, the father of my brother, was a guard. Seeing how bloodthirsty the forsworn where he was probably dead. I was glade; maybe my mother would realize she loved my father.

I walked over to my father who was shivering, he had a fever again. I knew he wasn't going to live much longer, would I do without him? My mother would probably kick me out. What would I do then? Become a whore like m mother? I shivered, that was to horrible to even think about. I wiped my father's face with a dirty rag, I heard my stomach rumble. Only one septem today, I would need to work extra hard tomorrow if I wanted to buy a loaf of bread. I curled up beside my restless father, I was asleep within minutes.

xXx

The next morning I cautiously exited the warrens, I slipped as quietly as I could through the streets. It was horrible, bodies were strewed everywhere, and blood spattered the streets. I was gagging from the smell of death; I ran the last few yards to the inn. I went through the doors as quickly as I could to escape the war zone outside.

The bar was quiet, no one was there. I crept quietly toward the bar; I looked around to make sure nobody was there. I went over to the strong box hidden under a floorboard. I dislodged the small box from its hiding place, I opened it hastily. I grabbed the smallest bag of coins and a garnet. I gulped with nerves; I replaced it back to its hiding spot. I stood up quickly, and then my eyes rested on the food. I grabbed the small satchel sitting on the counter, I emptied it. Then I put the bag of coins, two loaves of bread and a cheese wheel into it. I bolted out the door before I could be caught; I scampered back to the Warrens. I was catching my breath as I pushed the heavy door open. I tromped back to my room guiltily. The scene I saw when I entered was from a nightmare, my mother was standing over my father with a bloody dagger, she had an evil glint in her eye, and she looked as if she had been crying. She had found out about Terrene, her lover, he was dead. My brother was sobbing in fear in the corner. I looked with horror at my father, whose throat had been sliced.

"AHAHA! THAT DYING RAT IS DEAD!" She screamed, my mouth was a gape, she was walking slowly toward me, and I backed up against the dirty stone wall. She was grinning, she raised her dagger, and I flinched, waiting for the killing blow. But I only felt a hand slap me, then again, and again. She was muttered nonsense to herself, I was stinging all over. I heard my brothers sobs grow louder,

"Your father was a pig! All pigs must be slaughtered!" She said quietly, I peeked and saw her raising the dagger, now she was going to kill me. She brought it down when I hear a bow twang and her cry out. I opened my eyes, there was a women, standing a few feet away holding a bow and arrow. She had to have been one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, she was clad in a blue dress, and had a fierce expression, red war paint extended from below her eyes down to her neck.

"You are the worst mother I have ever seen!" She screeched, stormed up to my mother and viciously yanked the arrow out of my mother's knee; I was too shocked to anything.

"W-who are you?" my mother groaned, my brother had stopped crying and was staring.

"My names Zathra, and I am very angry, how could you almost kill your own child?!" She was red with anger, she threw a red bottle down to my groaning mother, she looked with wide eyes down at the bottle, and it was health potion. We couldn't afford one of these with a year's salary! My mother greedily grabbed it and drank it; Zathra just looked at her with disgust.

"What's wrong with the girl anyway?" She asked

"Her father was a dirty burden, just like her!" She spat, Zathra's eyes wandered to my father's corpse.

"I see, what about the boy?" She pressed

"He is the child of the man I loved! Who was just killed in the ridiculous rampage!"

"Mmm, so you will keep the boy, but not the girl?" She raised an eyebrow

"That's right." My mother said bluntly, Zathra stood for a moment, she was deep in thought.

"Okay, let me make you a deal." Zathra proposed "If I take the girl and take care of her, you will take care of the boy to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes! Get rid of the girl! She deserves to die!" My mother yelled too eagerly

"I will give enough food and gold to get you started on a new path." Zathra said, she reached into a satchel on her back and pulled out two potions, quite a bit of food, and two pairs of clothes.

"Here," She handed my mother the items, "Now, you will never hurt this girl again, Do you understand me?"  
"Oh yes! Thank you!" My mother had tears in her eyes,  
"If you beat the boy one time, I will know about it. I am quite well connected." Zathra motioned to me; I stood up and walked toward her. Then I heard my brother, Cade yell.

"Jade, no wait!" he ran over to me and hugged me,

He had fresh tears in his eyes,

"Jade, will I ever see you again?" His big blue eyes pleaded with me,

"Yes, I will see you again one day, just not anytime soon." I cradled his face with my hand; I started to feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes,

"Come along." Zathra said gently, pulled away from my brother, I slipped off the satchel I was wearing and put it over his shoulders. Then I followed her slowly, I heard the whimpers of my brother as I left the dirty hole I had grown up in, this was going to be something I had never imagined.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? :D I'm sorry, I had to put the arrow to the knee thing in there! XD Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you, 3 people who reviewed, you really made my day! I have written this chapter from my memory because I have not played Skyrim in a long time.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jade POV**

I followed Zathra through the body covered streets. I was confused when we headed toward the Keep, only the rich lived there. I remember the one time I made the effort and went up to see the view. It was one of the only places in the city that had a perfect view of the countryside, but when the guards had seen me they had beat me and sent me home. I had never gone back. Now a complete stranger was leading me there.

"I'm not supposed to be here." I said quietly

"Oh shush, you are welcome here now!" She hushed me, and then kept leading me. We went behind the water fall and up some stairs to vlindrel hall. I gasped when she pulled out the key, someone really rich had bought this house, and it had been the gossip for weeks! I stepped through the large golden dwarven door. I gasped when I stepped inside, a wave of warmth and fresh soup filled my nostrils. There was a long entrance hall that led up into a beautifully decorated kitchen. Bookshelves lined the walls, I had never learned to read, and I had always wished that I could. She led me through into a side area and into a room; there was a small ledge to enter the room. I was confused; she waved her arm around the bedroom she had led me into. Then the realization hit me, this was _my _room! The room alone was as big as my old house!

"Here is your room." She smiled; I just stood there, not knowing what to say,

"I know this all must be a shock to you, but I assure you, I will not hurt you." She reassured me

"Now, I think you might need some new clothes." She noticed, her hand held thoughtfully to her cheek, I looked down at my tattered dress, I reddened from embarrassment.

"No need to be ashamed, you have been a peasant all your life." Zathra smiled, for the first time in a long time, I smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, I am very grateful." I said softly

"You are welcome; but I believe I haven't caught your name?"

"Jade, my name is Jade." I said

"You have a good name, it suits you." She commented, then after a moment she said "Come with me; let's get you something to eat." She led me to the kitchen where a pot of stew was galloping on the fire. It smelled amazing. Zathra strolled over to the pot and pour a bowl; she got some bread and then set it on the table. I walked over and sat down at the table then started to wolf down my soup, it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Zathra must have read my thoughts because she took my bowl and filled it up again. After I finished she said

"You need to rest now, you have had a long stressful day and you need to rest without worry." I nodded gratefully then trudged back to my new room, I sat down carefully on the bed, I laid down then I wasn't sure if I was dreaming. I had never slept in a bed before, it was like heaven. I fell asleep within moments.

xXx

**Zathra's POV **

I sighed, what was I thinking? I had taken in a street rat, I knew she didn't know diddily squat about fighting. She would die within hours of us leaving the city! I collapsed onto a chair, thinking about the possibilities. She could stay here in Vlindrel and live peacefully as a maid, or, I could train her to be a warrior. '_Option A sounds the most probable' _I thought to myself. A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts, I got up slowly, leading the rebellion last night had been taxing on my body. I hobbled over to the door and opened it. A handsome imperial man was standing there with a smirk on his handsome features.

"Hello Dragonborn, you look lovely as ever, been off killing dragons as usual?" He grinned, I glared.

"What do you want Marcurio?" I groaned, he would not leave me alone ever since I met him Bee and Barb in Riften.

"Well I miss your beautiful face, and, I heard about the rebellion being lead by the famous Dragonborn herself." He said

"I am fine along with everyone except the guards." I said curtly

"No need to be so short with me sweetheart." He said as he came toward me with a sultry manner, I just stood there and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I snarled right before he leaned in to kiss me.

"Sor-ry!" his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pulled away

"Do you want something to drink?" I sighed in defeat

"Sure." He raised an eyebrow at me, I led him inside, and I gestured to the table where he took a seat. I then grabbed two bottles of Black Briar mead and then sat down across from him.

"So," he started as he took a swig of the mead "How was your day?" he asked, I rolled my eyes at such a stupid question, then I remembered Jade.

"Well, I adopted a street rat." I said bluntly, he choked on his mead.

"Y-you what?" He sputtered

"I adopted a street rat from an abusive mother who would have killed her if I hadn't shown up." I said again.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Sleeping, she also doesn't know I am the Dragonborn, and I don't want her to know either." I state quietly

"Oh, wow, that takes a lot of gut to do that." He commented, and then he took a swig of mead.

"I feel guilty about it, from what I gathered, her mother's favorite lover was a guard who was killed last night, that made her go insane and kill her husband and she was about to kill Jade." I told him

"Huh, I noticed you said 'favorite lover'…"

"Her mother is a prostitute."

"Oh, that makes sense now." I shook my head, he was so thick sometimes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, I sighed

"I don't know, maybe she could travel with me, but she has no training whatsoever." I sighed tiredly; he saw how tired I was

"Well, you must be exhausted, I will be going now, and I'll be at the Silver-Blood Inn if you need me." He leaned over and kissed me gently on the forehead. He turned and sauntered out of my house, I just watched him leave. I yawned then turned and retired to my room.  
As I feel asleep I couldn't help but thinking about Marcurio, he had been following me all around Skyrim, and he always found me, no matter where I went he was always a few steps behind me.

* * *

**Please FF&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I realized that I haven't described Jade's appearance yet! Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter. Another filler, sorry. Next chapter will begin to pick up the pace!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Zathra's POV**

* * *

The next morning came too soon for my taste. I sat up and groaned, my short red hair was tousled from sleep and my war paint had worn off on my pillow. I grunted and got out of bed. The wash bin seemed so far away, I dragged myself over to it. There was a mirror place above it. I looked at my reflection.

My Breton features were hard to miss, I had deep brown eyes that were almost black, my hair was short and rusty red, and it was thicker than most Breton hair, almost as thick as a Redguard's. I had a scar under my left eye on my cheek bone from Helgen and an olive complexion.

I sighed and washed my face from all war paint that was left over. I felt better with all sleep washed away. My blue dress made me feel naked; I was used to my Nightingale armor. Missing my armor too much I decided to put it on, all except the hood, I feared that it was frighten Jade.

_Jade._

I had a familiar knot in my stomach. I had no idea what I was going to do with her. I took a deep breath before going out into the foyer. Jade was crouched by the fire, tending the coals. The girl was still dirty and her reddish blonde hair matted, but it appeared she had found the dress I had laid out. I would have to remedy her cleanliness

"Good morning, Jade." I greeted softly.

She obviously hadn't heard my approach because she jumped.

"H-hello." She greeted back, her dark brown eyes glittered with fear.

"Are you hungry?" I grinned, moving to the cupboard and looking inside.

"Yes." Her voice was a meek whisper.

I held back a sigh; maybe wearing my armor wasn't such a good idea. She still seemed terrified of me. I grabbed two sweet rolls and gave one to her. She bit into it, her eyes went wide. I hid my smirk behind a bite of sweet roll. Soon we had both finished and I had wiped the sweet glaze from my mouth on the back of my hand.

Time to get her cleaned up.

"Alright, I'm going to draw up a bath for you then we will work on your hair." I said.

"I haven't never taken a real bath. Me and my brother have dipped in the river, but I have never used soap." She admitted weakly.

"There is always a first." I smiled, resting a hand on her boney shoulder.

_'I need to fatten her up.' _I thought to myself.

Soon I had a tub full of water. The only problem was how I was going to heat it. I stood back and looked at it for a moment. I sighed when I realized I would have to use magic.

Even though I was a Breton I _hated_ using magic. I glared at the water and made flames come to my palm; the warm tickling sensation came to life in my hand. I blasted the surface of the water.

I heard a shriek, I turned and saw Jade standing there, holding her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in fear.

"Never seen magic before?" I asked, a faint smirk coming to my lips.

She shook her head.

"You'll need to get used to it, where we will be going it will become a very normal occurrence."

I felt the water with my hand; it was a nice warm temperature. I grabbed some soap and a towel, and gave them to Jade.

"When you're done come to the dining room." I told her, and then turned to go attend to matters at hand.

I sat down by the fireplace and pulled out my journal. I had a list of quests and favors written down inside it. It had appeared in my pocket when I was in Helgen, I had no idea how it had gotten there. I flipped through the pages. Everything had been quiet since I defeated Alduin, too quiet. I saw that I had no quests I could do.

Fetching lost things for people delivering items was only interesting for so long. I was Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Nightingale of Nocturnal, and champion of countless Daedra. I had also put Ulfric on the throne of Skyrim. I had done a lot in the two years I had been in Skyrim.

I glared at the page in front of me, I lied. I did have one quest I could do; I could assist the Mages College in Winterhold. But I hated magic, so that wouldn't happen. I don't know why I always hated magic. I was a master archer and swordsman; I fought with either an enchanted bow or two ebony swords. I was also excelled at sneaking, hence my quick progression in both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood.

I ran my fingers through my thick red hair, I was bored. That was obvious. Finishing the Forsworn Rebellion was the last thing in my list. Of course I had quite a few favors I could complete, but who wants to do that? I leaned back and closed my eyes. Maybe I should take a break, and raise Jade. That thought was comforting.

Maybe I should even get married and have a child on my own. I had an image of Marcurio flash through my head. My eyes snapped open – hell no. Not him, I wouldn't marry Marcurio to save my own life! Even though he was quite handsome… _stop it! _ I stood up and grabbed the for fire poker.

I jabbed at the orange coals vigorously until I heard the faintest of coughs. I looked up and saw Jade standing there, her hair wet and her face clean and radiant from her bath. She really was a pretty little thing.

"Could you brush my hair?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Of course!" I patted the chair in front of the fire.

I grabbed a comb out of a nearby end table. She sat down in front of the fire; I came behind her and began to gently work out the mats. It took me a while but I eventually got her hair smooth. It had started to dry and was curling slightly at the ends. It was long, coming to her mid back. It was much too long to keep.

I pursed my lips.

"Jade, would it be alright if I cut your hair?"

Her back straightened slightly.

"Sure." Her voice was strained.

"I won't shave it off, just make it more manageable." I assured her.

She nodded. I took a nearby steel dagger and cut her hair to around her shoulders. I ran my fingers through her reddish blonde hair, it was a shade or two lighter than mine. I wondered what race she was, she wasn't pure Nord, she had it in her but that wasn't it. I thought deeply about it. I realized that I had braided it back. Her hair was braided on the top and around the sides of her head and the back came loose around her shoulders.

It suited her.

"What do you think?" I asked, as she ran her fingers softly over the new braids.

"It's wonderful." Her voice was soft.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled.

My mind was thinking over something to say to the girl.

"We will be going to Whiterun in a few days time." I told her, I figured a good place to start with her training would be with the Companions.

"I have never left the city before." She said quietly.

_Wait… oh no._

"You haven't left the city before?!" I said, probably louder than I should have.

She shook her head.

"Well, you will get to see the world now." I sighed.

"What is it like out there?" She asked. I heard the awe in her voice.

"A very dangerous and harsh place, but yet it is beautiful." I said trying to describe a world to this girl.

"Are there really dragons?" She asked, a tremor was in her voice.

"Yes, they're terrifyingly magnificent." I smiled.

She turned her head, to look up at me.

"And the Dragonborn, is she real?" Her dark eyes looked up at me with a spark of hope.

I held back a snort.

"Aye, she's real alright." I couldn't hold the smirk back.

"I heard she lead the Forsworn in the attack? Is that true?"

"Yes, that's true." I said, I couldn't help but notice the spark of sadness in her eyes.

"Have you met her?"

"I uh –" A knock interrupted me.

I got up and went to the door, I already knew who it was. I swung the door open and glared at Marcurio.

"Back already?" I snapped.

"Yes." He smirked and walked in.

I glared and followed him. Jade was standing innocently in the middle of the dining room, her dark eyes wide with nerves. I walked over to her side and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Jade." I said, glaring at Marcurio.

He just stood there, staring at us, his mouth agape slightly.

"That's odd…" he said finally.

"What is?" I snapped.

"You look related!" He said.

I was about to reply but I found no words were coming out of my mouth. Could we be related? Her mother was a Nord and I didn't know what her father was. He was lying in a pool of blood when I saw him.

"Oh, forgive me," he apologized. "the names Marcurio." He smiled warmly at Jade; she gave a meek smile in return.

I was still standing there. I shook my head and turned to go get a mirror. I took the mirror off the wall in my room, the small one above the wash basin. I came back into the dining room and shoved the mirror into Marcurio's hands.

I took a step back beside Jade. I looked into the mirror that Marcurio was holding.

_Holy Akatosh…_ We had the same eyes, our hair was barely different, and our faces slightly mirrored each others'.

"Jade," I asked, a tremble came to my strained voice. "What was your father's name?"

"Brody." She answered, her face was also stunned.

My eyes widened. No way… that's impossible. Her father couldn't be Uncle Brody! My parents said that he was living in Solitude! But I couldn't deny it now, we were cousins.

"Then that makes sense…" I said slowly. "My father always talked about his wild brother Brody who ran off to Skyrim."

"We are related!" She gasped.

"Well, that was a convenient coincidence!" Marcurio said sarcastically.

"No kidding." I said softly, looking at the stone floor beneath my feet.

I had run away from High Rock in my rebellious teen years and gone to Cyrodiil. There I signed up for the Arena in the Imperial City. That is where I learned to fight and discovered my hatred of magic. After a couple of years I went to Skyrim on a whim, I was caught on the border and sent to Helgen after that. I hadn't seen any of my family since I was fourteen. I had no idea if any of them possessed the Dragon blood I did. It had to come from somewhere, maybe Jade possessed the same qualities I did.

"Jade, we need to fight a dragon." I said suddenly.

Her eyes popped out of her head.

"W-what?!" She squeaked.

I heard Marcurio snort.

"Or you should go talk to the Greybeards. They helped y—"I threw an apple from the table, it hit him in the chest.

I sent him a withering glare. He realized his mistake, he gave a nod.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"Ah, nothing kid, when you're older." Marcurio said ineptly.

I deadpanned at him.

"It's nothing that should concern you right now." I smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at me and Marcurio. She knew something was up.

Marcurio cleared his throat, "I will be heading out, I have some, business to attend to." He quickly left the house.

Jade and I stood there in complete silence for a moment.

"Now, I think I will get you some suitable traveling clothes! This recent development has changed my plans. We will leave in the morning!" I clapped my hands together then turned and went to my enchanting room where I kept spare clothes and armor.

I went through a chest in the corner; I took out a pair of regular clothes, a plain white tunic, rough brown trousers, and leather boots. I knew these weren't going to protect her from attack if anything dangerous decided to come after us. I sighed and went back to the chest, I pulled out leather armor. It would be too big and heavy on her; I would have to modify it. I began to dismantle the leather armor.

An hour later the modified armor was ready for enchantment. I had attached pieces of the armor onto the regular clothes; it would protect her but not be too heavy. I put an enchantment of resist fire on it, then for the gauntlets I used enhance one handed blade, it would do her good. Then her boots had increased stamina, I added a hood which would help her sneaking, and a leather shield with resist frost. Last but not least I enchanted a ring and a necklace. The necklace was regenerate health and the ring was guarantee health. I wasn't going to risk my cousin's life.

I folded these things and took them out to her. She had a book on the table, her eyes were scrunched and she looked like she was trying to concentrate.

"Jade," I called. "is everything alright?"

She looked up from her book.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I smiled and came up to her. I set the things down on the table, the shield was on top.

"I have enchanted these things to help you along the road." I told her.

She stood and picked up the shield, the enchantment shown in the fire lit room. Jade continued to look at the things I had given her.

"Thank you." She said, putting the ring on her finger. She jumped a little.

"It feels funny…" she commented.

I laughed.

"Aye, it gives you automatic health."

"Do they all do that?"

"No, they all do different things." I proceeded to tell her the different abilities of each item.

"Will I get a sword?" She asked.

I stopped, she would need a weapon.

"Yes, you will get a weapon, although a sword might be a bit much for you yet." I smiled.

She looked excited and nervous at the same time.

"I have never used a weapon before."

"You'll be fine. I think I was around your age when I learned to wield one."

She gave a small grin.

I smiled softly, she was so young, barely sixteen. And she still looked like a young girl.

"Even if you only learn to wield a dagger, you'll have me for protection." I said reassuringly, hoping that she could actually hold a dagger with hurting herself.

I prayed to Talos that everything would work out… it had to.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, wasn't the most exciting chapter. Things will begin to pick up in the next chapter :D**

**In the meantime, please follow, favorite, and ****REVIEW!**


End file.
